This invention relates to a vehicular steering wheel lock, and more particularly to a lock with a pair of posts aligning with a cross bar to form an enclosure for confining the movement of a steering wheel.
There are many steering wheel locks on the market, such as US Pat. Nos. 6,223,568 and 6,223,569. Both the patents describe a tube with a lock core. Wherein a rod is in the tube and is controlled by the lock core to slide in the tube. The sliding movement allows the rod to extend or to retreat within the tube. That increases the difficulty of turning the steering wheel when the lock is attached on the steering wheel. However, the rod may break the window accidentally. Thus it is not convenient in use.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a vehicular steering wheel lock, which is easy to operate.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a vehicular steering wheel lock, which is safe in use.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a vehicular steering wheel lock, which is compact in size and is easy to store.